


Scritches

by Zsterwriter14



Series: Shifter Au [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Lion! Tsuna, Panther! Hibari, Possible romantic interprtaion, Shifter AU, Stalling the masses with fluff, Tsuna is Not Dame, scritches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsterwriter14/pseuds/Zsterwriter14
Summary: Hibari is often seen on the roof in all his shifter glory. Sometimes Tsuna can be found there too.





	Scritches

**Author's Note:**

> Just something to make up for the long period of time between updates. Also low key the only mildly completed thing I've managed to write.

Inky black fur shone blue under the gentle afternoon sun, stretched over the long lithe form of the demon prefect. The long lines of silky fur interrupted only by the thick violet colored collar that was worn around the panther's neck, the silver name plate glinting in the sun. 

Tsuna looked at the image his pride mate made on the vacant middle school roof, no sign of the blood lust or sheer violent proweress the panther usually embodied in either form. Just a elegant sort of relaxation that spoke of a beast safe within its den. He was near entrapped by the sight of the gentle rise and fall of the panther's chest and the soft flicker of black ears. 

The part of Tsuna that would always be the lion, yearned to lay beside his fickle and aloof pack mate, to curl together in ways the humans didn't quite grasp. _To lay with the warmth that made them up woven together in a harmony that few could reach. The panther’s limitless cloud made violet with his momentous sunset sky warmth._

The thought of getting that close to Hibari made red steal across Tsuna’s face but it didn't stop him from leaving the safety of the stairway to stand by the panther. 

The sound of his slippers against the concrete of the roof caused enough noise to wake the sleeping panther from his nap, the panther's golden gaze locked onto him in an instant. 

* * *

The panther noticed the lion-carnivore the instant he stepped out of the stairway, waking him from his midday nap. The deceivingly slight human stood on the roof of his school fearlessly, the same amber-brown eyes the lion possessed traveling over his own form. The panther gave a warning growl as he climbed to his hunches, to make sure the lion respected his personal territory, pride leader or not. 

And the Lion _was_ his pride leader, despite the panther's own leanings towards solo hunting.It was the lion that had managed to beat him as Kyouya without any real combat experience that first meeting in his personal territory. The lion-carnivore was intertwined with its other half in a way few shifters are, a true beast in human skin. 

Even now the lion-carnivore had the look of the beast in its upright form, the lions eyes still having slit pupils and the orange fire sparkling in his hair. 

The panther watched as the lion approached it without the normal caution that threaded the herbivores and lower shifters. It was the prowl of a lion in amongst pack, the walk of the creature on the top of the food chain. 

The proper walk for someone who fancied themselves higher up than a Hibari. 

The lion stopped inches from the panther's nose, his whiskers just brushing rumbled vest the lion wore to school. The panther’s head comes up to the lion’s chest in this form, his height pushed up by how he is seated. The Lion met his eyes without fear, bright amber meeting sharp amethyst, the lion’s hands coming up to cup the panther's cheeks. The hum of the sunset sky warmth that the lion radiated soaking into his fur as the lion scritches his sharp nails through his fur. 

This close the panther can separate all the different scents that the lion carried, his dame's, the wolf and his pack mate the human-carnivore, the rain-herbivore, the storm-cat and her humans. His own panther and blood scent lingers, from past interactions and play fights. Those being only a few he could pick out, the rest overwhelmed by the musty scent of lion and fire. 

The lion captures his attention completely, like how he did the first time Kyoya had seen the beast. Small and fluffy he may seem in his human form, he was impossibly warm and inviting with the glimmers of the sky orange. 

The lion runs his hands and claws over his jaw and around the herbivore collar he is made wear in short repeated motions, dragging a rumbling purr form the panther’s chest. The lion avoids areas like the underside of his neck and around his ears with an instinctive practice, knowing the panther's limits without prompting. 

If the panther was Hibari, he would bite anyone to death for implying he did stuff like this. He had an image to maintain, to keep the herd under his careful rule. As the panther he didn't care as long as the lion continued as he was and kept up with the scritches. 

The fact this was a more common thing than one would think is no one’s business but his and he lion’s. 

The lion knew how to do it _right._

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants the main fic to have 1827 as a romantic subplot, I'm open to persuasion? I already have an idea for some of the other character interactions (romance wise) but not really for Tsuna.


End file.
